


A better future

by duckywrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Amilyn Holdo / Mon Mothma, Cannot escape my weird ships, F/F, I ship all the SW ladies with Amilyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckywrites/pseuds/duckywrites
Summary: A little drabble I wrote a while back. AU in which Amilyn is Gatalenta's senator during the prequels, infatuated with a certain lady from Chandrila.





	A better future

The doors to her bedroom slide open almost noiselessly, footsteps swallowed by the soft carpet underneath bare feet. The gown she wore to cover herself falls to the floor, yet careful not to make any noise. The other doesn’t rouse until she feels the weight of another body pressing down on the mattress, a soft ‘shh’ quickly pacifying any alarm.

With her eyes still closed, Mon feels an arm snaking around her, and her own hand comes up to cover it, fingertips brushing over warm skin. Lips are pressed against her shoulder, accompanied by soft whispers that bring a smile to her lips. For a moment, she leans into the other body, embracing the radiating warmth, the comfort of being wrapped in somebody’s arms. For a moment, she feels safe, and as though the galaxy is in perfect harmony.

 **“** Did anyone see you? **”** she asks, voice soft, a hint of underlying concern.

 **“** Not a soul. Stealthy as a Loth-cat. **”**

 **“** Stealth is not one of your talents, Amilyn. **”** Mon smiles nonetheless, just for a moment. With the budding rebellion against the Empire, the danger of being caught grows, too. The last thing she wants is Amilyn ending up being used against her, if anyone should find out just how much she means to the fellow senator. This is far from a game, and all their lives are on the line.

Nonetheless, she indulges on nights like these, turning in Amilyn’s arms to bury her face in the crook of her neck. Feeling the other senator’s lips press against the top of her head, arms wrapped around her tighter, fingers running through her hair - it helps her to sleep, in times like these. It is Amilyn’s gentleness that reminds her that there is still so much good in the galaxy, so much worth fighting for. And she knows Amilyn will stand right beside her, no matter what. It’s a reassurance she draws her energy to press forward from. There will be a better future, not only for them, but for everyone.


End file.
